


Blackbird - A Destiel fanfiction

by topmad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amazing, Books, Bullying, Burgers - Freeform, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Has Nightmares, Dorks, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Here comes the sun, Hey Jude, Jock Dean, Literal Sleeping Together, Lunch, M/M, Multi, Nerd Castiel, Parties, Popular Dean, References to the Beatles, Smart Sam, Snuggling, Studying, Wow, beatles obsession, part time waiter, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why do you want to be with me Dean?" Cas asked,curiosity glimmering in his eyes.</p><p>Dean never really thought about it until now,he just felt like Castiel was perfect for him.</p><p>"You know i could never answer this properly Cas,i'm not that great a chick flick moments" Dean shyly muttered,staring at his black combat boots.</p><p>Castiel smiled at the light haired boy, stepping closer to Dean before connecting their lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird - A Destiel fanfiction

Castiel slowly walked through the halls,trying not to make any eye contact as he continued to his locker. He was used to the constant stares that passer by's gave him,knowing that if you even looked at them they would try to hurt you. It was weird,he didn't remember doing anything wrong to the people, but he wouldn't dare ask why. You see, Castiel was considered a 'nerd' to the rest of the school, the weakest animal in the large kingdom called popularity. But he lived with it, not bothering to wake up and tell people that he was a human being. 

Finally he made it to his locker,before his footsteps faltered,frowning as he read the large writing across his locker. it read 'gaystiel' in large black sharpie. He sighed,looking at it once more before doing his combo, opening up and grabbing his books. Closing it,he saw Kevin right behind the door, smiling brightly while staring at Castiel. 

"Hey Cas!" the younger boy gave him a wave,before Cas smiled back. 

"Hey Kev,how was your weekend?" Castiel asked,starting to walk as Kevin stood along beside him. 

"it was okay guess,I hung out with Sam."

"oh?" Castiel raised his eyebrows,watching Kevin's face turn red.

"not like that! he's dating Jessica so my stupid crush has to go away anyways." Kevin frowned for a moment,just enough time for Cas to notice,making them stop walking. 

Kevin was a freshman along with Sam and Castiel's younger brother gabe,while Castiel was a junior. 

"I doubt that he even likes her. I see how he looks at you Kev,it's really obvious. don't think bad about the situation,think about the pro's that could happen!" Castiel suggested,giving a reassuring smile. Kevin gave him a small smile back, before Cas gave him a slight squeeze on the shoulder.

"Now I have to go to first hour. I'll see you at lunch Kevin. don't get too bored that you die!" 

"I promise. see ya Castiel!" 

"bye." Castiel walked past his best friend,heading in the direction of the class he liked the most,language arts .

___

"Hey Dean wait up!" Dean heard,slowing his walk as he turned around,waiting for Benny to catch up. Benny trotted up to Dean,giving him a smile while he caught his breath. 

"Hey benny! How's it going man?" Dean asked,giving Benny a bro hug before smiling. Benny was sick the whole last week,changing the plans for that weekend. 

"I'm doing better. I felt like I was a vampire or something last week, so I'm sorry for not going to Lisa's party with you."

"I didn't go."

"what?" Benny gave him a surprised look, but Dean just shrugged his shoulders. 

"I didn't feel like attending another one of her parties that she has EVERY WEEKEND,I mean, how can you function when all you do is party?" Dean explained, Making Benny chuckle. 

"I hear you brother, I hear you." Dean nodded, thinking about how boring Lisa's party actually would have been. 

"are you gonna stay with her?" Benny wondered,while Dean gave him a small sigh. 

"I don't know man,I mean she's really great,smokin bod, but I just- it just doesn't feel right." he explained,shrugging his shoulders once more.

It was true, Dean just stopped feeling a connection a long time ago. 

"well I guess we should get to 1st hour,I don't want another detention for being late."

"yeah me either. let's go."

They both walked towards first hour, language arts.

Luckily it wasn't that far, so Dean and Benny got there earlier than usual. As they walked in,Dean's eyes couldn't help but wander to the boy that sat in the corner,reading a book. It was normal for Dean to stare at the boy, but he was so subtle, he never got caught. He knew his name was Castiel, and that he was a nerd, but he was very handsome even with those black framed glasses of his. Actually, if Dean thought about it, he thought that the glasses made him even cuter. And he couldn't forget the attire the teen wore, usually jeans and a band shirt, a trench coat hanging loosely around his shoulders. To say the least, Dean might have a tiny crush on him.

'No!' he thought, 'you have a girlfriend.' 

"Well not for long.." he said out loud,before Benny looked at him funny. 

"You okay Brother?"

"Yeah i'm fine,just thinking." 

"Okay...." Benny hesitated,curiously staring at his best friend. 

They sat down,waiting for the other student's to get there. After about 5 minutes the room was full, every student sitting at a desk. Dean tapped his fingers against the desk before the teacher walked in. 

"alright class settle down!" the teacher yelled,making the room go silent. 

"Okay today we will be talking about..." Dean drowned her out,thinking about how he was gonna break it off with Lisa. 'Maybe i could do it through note..? nah that's not a good way. Maybe I could go to one of her parties,break it to her in a quiet room.'

"Winchester!" Mrs. Branson yelled,making Dean flinch as he snapped back into reality. 

"Huh?

"What is the theme of Shakespeare's play, Hamlet?" she asked him, while Dean's mind went completely blank.

"Uhh," He looked around at everyone staring at him before looking up at the teacher, "friendship?" Dean knew he said the worst possible answer,staring at the teacher as she gave him a frown. 

"No Dean, friendship is not the theme"

Castiel slowly raised his hand,making Mrs. Branson's frown fade away. "yes Castiel?"

"Actually there were several themes in Hamlet. The first one is revenge, made apparent by the actions made in the play. At the same time, the themes of death and fate are woven together with revenge. The themes play off of each other in order to highlight how revenge typically ends in death while speaking to the fate of the character at the same time.lastly is the presiding power of good.Essentially, many of Shakespeare's plays,especially the tragedies,denote the importance of good overpowering evil. Well at least that is what I feel are the themes in Hamlet." Dean was stunned at the answer,making him feel extra stupid about his own.

The teacher smiled at him. "Very good Castiel! now to go with that, I will be writing a few notes about Hamlet on the board. Pay attention,these will most likely be on the test." she explained,turning around to write. Dean looked behind him,about to give Castiel a thumb's up, before he saw the jerks that were named Azazel and Crowley throwing things at Castiel and kicking the back of his chair. 

"Oooh Gaystiel thinks he's such a Teacher's pet. I bet all he does is think about how to impress her" he heard Crowley chuckle out,making Dean glare at the two boys. not like they noticed. he turned back around in his seat,getting out his notebook to write down the notes.

After many notes and Dean almost falling asleep twice,the class was finally over.

Castiel was the first one out, then the two jerks that messed with him. After them was Benny and Dean.

"See ya later Dean!" Benny waved him off,walking to his next class. Dean waved back before he heard a banging noise and a thud, making him turn to see Crowley and Azazel pushing Castiel against the lockers, the boys books all over the floor. 

"Please don't hurt me." Castiel whimpered out in the scaredest voice Dean has ever heard. The two boys laughed before the demon of a teen Crowley laughed,grabbing Castiel's throat,squeezing it slightly. The boy in the trenchcoat thrashed around, trying to kick Crowley to let go of him, making loud gurgling noises in the process. Finally Dean reacted.

"HEY! LET HIM GO!!" He yelled,making Crowley turn his head,losing some of his grip on the angel-like teen's neck,letting Castiel kick him straight in the gut. The accented teen toppled over in pain,while Castiel looked Dean in the eye before running away,not even picking up his books.

Dean hesitated for a second before running after him.

__________

Castiel finally saw the entrance to the bathroom,tears streaming down his face as his throat swelled with pain. It wasn't like he wasn't used to the constant torture of the two, but he couldn't believe someone actually defended him. It was weird,he had a couple friends that were brave,but not brave enough to help him when he was in need. He especially couldn't believe it was THE Dean Winchester,the one that always made fun of the bunch that Cas called his friends. Or maybe it was that he just laughed at Benny's jokes that made fun of them.

running into a stall,he shut it before locking it, putting his feet up on the toilet seat as he wrapped his arms around knees. He heard footsteps coming closer towards the bathroom,making him put a hand over his mouth to stop his hiccuping. It was probably Crowley and Azazel coming back to give him a running away beating. It wasn't like it wasn't normal,but he didn't want the feeling of almost dying twice today. Maybe he deserved it,maybe he was a coward for running away from his fears. But he didn't want to face them again today.

"Hey!! Castiel! I know that you're here since I saw you run this way! Please come out, I don't bite you know!" He heard the gruff voice say,knowing it was the boy called Dean. Slowly,he let his hand drop back down to wrap around his knee,sighing before opening his mouth. 

"It is unnatural for humans to bit one another" He answered,silence taking over for a couple moments before Dean burst out laughing. 

"Oh God!" Cas could practically hear the tears running down the rougher boy's face.

'did I say something funny?' Castiel asked himself,before Dean settled down.

"whew! aw man I haven't laughed like that in ages!" Dean huffed out,making Castiel ponder for a few seconds on whether he should open the stall door,before he decided to just go for it.

pushing the door open awkwardly,Castiel watched dean from on the toilet seat. "I'm sorry to disturb you from your chuckles but did I say something to make you laugh?" Castiel asked,his gravely voice being interrupted by a hiccup, before Dean smiled at him. 

"Dude,'I won't bite' is an expression used by like, everyone. how have you not heard it before?" It sounded like Dean was generally confused,making Castiel frown a little.

"Seriously? wow,what are you like 900?"

"I am only 16."

Chuckling again, the blonde haired boy shook his head,waving Cas off. "you are one strange dude you know that right?" Dean asked, his green orbs meeting Castiel's almost unnatural blue. Suddenly dean's smile got a little brighter, tilting his head slightly as the words left his mouth. 

"You want to go out to lunch?"


End file.
